


Kes?Mis?Kus?

by fatredwings



Series: A. Le Coq Premium Love Liiga [2]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, premium liiga
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kes? Mis? Kus?【誰？何？哪裡？】<br/>——無論如何，我也要比利華戴亞強。<br/>弗洛拉死也不會承認自己會喜歡上誰。<br/>尤其是同城死敵利華戴亞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The work is in Chinese.  
> 首發百度貼吧。簡體中文。完全是自娛自樂的作品。  
> 我承認自己的文字超級啰嗦，因為要解釋很多事實。：P  
> 總之是利華戴亞總受，逆CP阿、互攻阿什麼的不可能【笑。  
> 顺便说一句，AO3的字数统计真是逗比www

平了，又他妈平了。上一次联赛赢利华戴亚还是他妈的2011年，那也不算什么胜利，那年联赛碰头4次仅在主场胜一场，完全是颜面扫地。弗洛拉不满地咬牙，攥紧手中毛巾，愤愤地踱进房间。他刚冲凉出来，风稍有些凉意，爱沙尼亚的夏天根本不像个夏天。  
“真是的……难得我打4231。”他耳边仿佛又听见利华戴亚和卡里鲁坐在凯瑟琳谷球场边一起笑他踢4141，喉头顿时难忍的干涩。利华戴亚和卡里鲁只有在嘲笑他时才是朋友，而且因为共享主场，他俩有着不少方便。  
比如——不让弗洛拉知道他们在说什么、做什么。  
呵呵，弗洛拉冷笑，不知是谁踢了几乎一个赛季的442，又不知道是谁踢了几乎一个赛季4411。  
在执拗方面，利华戴亚和卡里鲁也相似得让他嫉妒。

 

他想，他才不是为了利华戴亚变阵的。对锡迈时他就开始踢4231，预热了三场——果然，还是为了利华戴亚。  
他擦干脖颈的水珠，把毛巾扔到一边。操他妈的塔林德比，他和利华戴亚，永远看对方不顺眼。他总是很奇怪卡里鲁有什么好，能让利华戴亚在球场下跟这家伙有交集，不过是个资历老点中途死亡又比利华戴亚早一年重生的暴发户而已。弗洛拉冷哼一声，08年才打进爱沙甲，卡里鲁那家伙居然拿了12年的冠军。还是共享球场？他弗洛拉可不高兴和别的联队共享球场，和国家队在一个球场倒使他受益不少。  
对了，还有市场价值，卡里鲁居第一，利华戴亚紧随其后，他才排第三，而且看上去短时间内排名无法上升。他就是很不爽看到那俩排在一起，尤其是在他前面。  
不管怎样，今年联赛冠军我拿定了，弗洛拉又笑，卡里鲁见鬼去吧。  
无论如何，我也要比利华戴亚强。

 

下一场……第23轮，卡里鲁对阵利华戴亚。弗洛拉没工夫理会，他得先踢完自己这场——茵弗莱特最近愈发强了，他可不喜欢，这家伙在第21轮3-2胜了利华戴亚——这个逗比，就知道在主场输——他好像忘了第5轮自己也在主场2-3输给了茵弗莱特。不，他没忘，后来他又以同样比分赢了回来。  
我，最讨厌的就是暴发户。  
比如茵弗莱特。  
比如卡里鲁。  
他们能夺走本应是我的荣耀，  
我的胜利，  
我的……所有物。  
一定要赢，他站在球场边，看着队员训练，连利华戴亚那家伙的份一起。  
赢回来。  
我们可是塔林德比阿，怎么可以输给这种家伙。  
正好也证明了卡里鲁的不堪。塔林big3中这赛季唯一没赢过茵弗莱特的，他总是喜欢嘲笑卡里鲁，竭尽一切机会来证明——  
他怎么可能配得上你阿，利华戴亚。

卡里鲁在更衣室里不安地绞着手指，他没有考虑变阵，他知道利华戴亚也没有。他知道这场利华戴亚是考虑增强锋线的，所以他把信任给了后防。不管怎么说，他还是觉得两支球队都穿着主场球衣踢比赛显得好玩，不知道利华戴亚怎么想，反正他是渴望这次的胜利。  
当然，他怎么能忘了呢，利华戴亚肯定要尽全力吧，毕竟对手是他。  
会恨得眼红吧？比起对弗洛拉的程度，又怎么样呢？  
不能小看后起之秀阿，你们。  
他怎么能忘了呢，如果利华戴亚输掉这一场，相当于失去争冠资格了嘛，欧联资格都危险呢。  
卡里鲁轻笑着，放松下来，看着门外，决定去找利华戴亚。


	2. Chapter 2

平了，又他妈平了。相似的台词，不同的感情。弗洛拉把自己扔在长椅上，恨恨地不去思考。  
“卡里鲁对阵利华戴亚，你准备看嘛？”他问自己。  
答案是肯定。他总是看着利华戴亚，欣赏他，为他微笑，除了在和自己对抗的时候，弗洛拉毫不留情。  
因为他知道，利华戴亚也是恨不得击垮他，他可不能乖乖等死。  
到现在为止，他丝毫不清楚，利华戴亚是否在敌意下对他有那么一点点的喜欢——是喜欢，不是欣赏。  
也许只有在欧洲赛场上，利华戴亚会为他加油吧？如果是他弗洛拉对阵卡里鲁（下一轮就是了），利华戴亚会支持谁呢？  
多半是卡里鲁吧，他想，但更可能是利华戴亚看着比赛，想着挖角哪个球员。

 

卡里鲁毫不费力在更衣室里找到脱得只剩球裤的利华戴亚，后者抗议地喊叫，被他堵上。用球衣。  
利华戴亚扯掉口中的球衣，一脸恶心。“我可不想吃你们的球衣，好丑。”  
卡里鲁俯视对方，看到利华戴亚还是比他矮，他超开心的。“怎么样阿？准备全力以赴了？”  
“你废话真TM多。”为什么不能像弗洛拉一样，明明都是敌人。  
“简·派尼克究竟怎么样？好想看看呢，”卡里鲁戏谑地说，“低价处理的——不，他是免签的吧。”  
“你还不是签了一堆垃圾。”利华戴亚翻白眼。  
“不会让你赢的。”卡里鲁眯起双眼。  
“这话还给你，”利华戴亚笑着，那是让卡里鲁着迷不已的挑衅笑容，“免得比赛结束你抽肿自己的脸。”

 

操蛋阿，卡里鲁尚存一线生机，疲倦地跑着，已经84分钟，利华戴亚3张黄牌，现在又积了一张，拉德塞普被罚下场，现在是他11人对阵利华戴亚10人。反击的最后机会。他愤怒地摇头。利华戴亚30多分钟时就领先了，破门的居然是在他那边断续待过好长时间还是11赛季队内最佳射手的笛福。  
笛福我艹你妹。  
不过算了，死敌间转会很正常的，毕竟利华戴亚和弗洛拉才是真正的塔林德比——  
和弗洛拉？  
可是，我也想得到那个位置。  
所以，一定不能输。  
要配得上他。

 

弗洛拉在电视前大笑，卡里鲁0-1输，他顿觉心情舒畅，又去冲了个澡。  
利华戴亚还真没放水，这场的犯规全是他的。他在水流下微笑，有种自豪感。  
自豪？我他妈究竟怎么了？我应该支持卡里鲁才对阿。  
同城死敌，难道不是看到对方就想杀了他的吗？  
他还没考虑好如果自己杀了利华戴亚，自己怎么活下去。应该是活不下去了，干。  
他没有脸皮厚到打电话祝贺利华戴亚，他不记得上次去电祝贺对方是什么时候。爱沙杯决赛之后？好像也没有。  
利华戴亚也没祝贺过他，一次也没有，如果有，他绝对会记得这历史性的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實。。。笛福也在TVMK待過，還是三冠賽季的見證者。


	3. Chapter 3

凯瑟琳谷球场外。  
利华戴亚躺在床上，喘息未定。他太兴奋，这当然是有理由的，弗洛拉被狙击，他又战胜卡里鲁，现在他离榜首的弗洛拉只差三分。他翻了个身，让胸腹和柔软的床单接触。真是太棒了。他在脑中描绘看比赛的弗洛拉，那家伙肯定气得跳脚。  
正当他在脑内嘲笑弗洛拉的当口，他听到房门被人推开，反射性地站起身，却发现来者是卡里鲁。  
“你过来有何贵干？”他并未放松警惕，但他不能阻止卡里鲁进来，谁叫人家和看门的关系好。  
卡里鲁不讲理地微笑，“我只是感觉想来。”  
利华戴亚紧盯着对方。“你没事就请走吧。”  
“不，”卡里鲁坐在利华戴亚床边，拽住想跳下床的对方的脚踝，“我当然有事——你应该给我一定的补偿。”  
“我？为什么？”利华戴亚大笑，试图掰开对方的手，”自作自受输的可是你，为什么我每干赢一个球队就要提供安慰服务阿，弗洛拉就从来没这么要求过，你又凭啥？”  
弗洛拉阿……卡里鲁黑下脸，但仍给对方一个微笑。  
“利华戴亚，你好像没意识到一个事实。”  
卡里鲁看着对方不解的表情，扯过利华戴亚的脚踝，把他按倒。“除了在球场上你能赢我，在球场下你是毫无胜算。”

”放开我，蠢货。“利华戴亚一脸严肃。很快就不会严肃啰，卡里鲁愉快地想。  
”作为补偿，你得让我抱着你睡觉。“  
”艹你妈！搞什么鬼！“卡里鲁从后方紧抱着对方不让他脱逃，利华戴亚也已经精疲力尽。  
”别动，“卡里鲁在他耳边喃喃，”我们累了半天，需要好好补觉。“  
”下不为例。“利华戴亚没回头看卡里鲁。

 

弗洛拉双手插在裤袋里，他今晚失眠。大脑很乱，听了半小时车尔尼也毫无效果。  
如果我死了，利华戴亚会怎么想？  
爱沙甲虽然是小的不起眼的联赛，却是沧海桑田。08年以前，前三之争基本是他和利华戴亚、TVMK和特兰斯的事情，根本就不干卡里鲁啥事，08年的剧变，卡里鲁升入爱沙甲，当年拿到第五，TVMK解散。09年卡里鲁还是第5，他们也没太注意，只是利华戴亚谈论卡里鲁的次数多了起来。直到2011年，卡里鲁把利华戴亚挤出前三，2012年拿到冠军。也就是那一年，特兰斯的状态急速下滑，虽说还是第4，却差第三名的他20多分。然后？就没有然后了，直接去了爱沙甲后半区，和前五的位置隔绝，更别说去欧洲赛场。  
有时候他还是挺为特兰斯惋惜的。当年的对手，现在这么不堪一击，任谁都是表面嘲弄，其实也不好受吧。  
他犹豫很长时间，还是拨通了利华戴亚寝室的电话。

 

利华戴亚被卡里鲁用相当奇怪的姿势抱着，现在他不能容许对方对他上下其手。  
“你搞什么阿混蛋！”他翻过身，用力推开卡里鲁。  
“怎么，不行吗？”卡里鲁笑得令人火大，“我就是想摸你，手感不错。”  
”操你妈的——“  
利华戴亚被卡里鲁扯回床上。“暴发户。”他不满地嘟哝。  
卡里鲁一只手轻抚着利华戴亚平整的小腹，玩世不恭地微笑。“你觉得我和弗洛拉谁更好？”  
“球技你还略逊，”利华戴亚笑得可爱，“他毕竟跟我是德比。”  
卡里鲁皱眉，果然，在利华戴亚心中他还是不如弗洛拉。“我是说性格，不是球技。”  
“什么？让我在两个差劲的家伙里选出更差的？！”  
“小心我不爽时可能会上了你。”  
“好吧……”利华戴亚无奈地叹气，“你就是典型的暴发户，蛮不讲理我行我素，但是脾气很随和；弗洛拉是典型的老贵族，自以为聪明，认真严肃又冷漠，完全搞不清他在想啥……所以，还是你性格比较好吧。”  
卡里鲁满意地微笑。“不过论资历我才是老贵族。”  
“得了吧，你中途死了这么长时间，”利华戴亚翻身，电话铃响，“我去接电话。”


	4. Chapter 4

“利华戴亚？”弗洛拉拿听筒，倚墙，“我是弗洛拉。”  
“知道知道，你死了我都听得出来。”那头的利华戴亚暗自好笑。  
死了都听得出来？弗洛拉笑得无力。  
“说话阿你，找我什么事？”  
“利华戴亚，”弗洛拉深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，“如果我死了，你什么心情？”  
“死？你要死了吗？”利华戴亚大笑，“别逗了。”  
“我是说如果。像TVMK死的那时候，你什么心情？”  
“我当然哭过阿，你不许嘲笑我，TVMK好歹是共享主场的曾经的竞争对手，看着他死还觉得超可怜的。”  
共用主场……像现在和卡里鲁那样？  
“那如果是我死呢？”弗洛拉不确定他想听到答案。  
“放心，我会给你买束花的，”利华戴亚轻笑，“你死了，我不应该庆祝嘛。”  
弗洛拉沉默，毕竟是同城死敌，他就知道对方会这么说。  
“阿……遗憾肯定是有了，你死了谁和我竞争呢？我可不想到时候与茵弗和锡迈争冠。”  
弗洛拉刚想说什么，被利华戴亚打断。  
“也对，我忘了卡里鲁，”利华戴亚朝身边那家伙微笑，“没关系，你不用挂念我，你死了我还有卡里鲁。”  
弗洛拉挂机。他就知道自己不想听到答案。

 

卡里鲁睡过一夜，睁眼时毫不意外地发现旁边没有人，利华戴亚喜欢早起。  
他穿好衣服，揉揉乱发，趿拉着鞋下楼找利华戴亚。对方正在打电话，还笑得一脸灿烂。早饭已经好了，利华戴亚吃过，就等卡里鲁。卡里鲁慢条斯理地对付黑麦面包——他不知道利华戴亚除了会做黑麦面包和蘑菇汤还会什么。  
利华戴亚放下电话。  
“你通话了十三分钟，”卡里鲁抬头看钟，“不包括我下楼之前的。”  
“今天是Tarmo Rüütli的六十大寿阿，去电祝寿是必须的，”利华戴亚耸肩，“我觉得你也得给他去电。”  
“为什么？我又不是诺梅联，”卡里鲁翻白眼，“他又没执教过我。”  
“他教过国家队，傻B。”

 

弗洛拉大清早的就被赫特吵醒，他还没向教练抱怨，对方就催着他去给鲁特利打电话，什么六十大寿。无聊的屁事太多。  
他拨电话，没打通，鲁特利在和别的人通话。  
他不耐烦地连拨3分钟，终于通了。和前教练的对话堪称乏味，什么加油阿身体还好吗精神状态怎么样这种令人生厌的说辞，他不屑地撇嘴。对鲁特利他还是有点感情的，毕竟带了他两年，再加上在国家队的时候。他颇为不满的是，鲁特利03年转会去利华戴亚，成了人家的功臣后又转会回来。还有鲁特利离开时利华戴亚那个伤心的表情——操他妈的。  
老头子就是麻烦。  
挂机之前他不经意地问鲁特利，刚刚和你通话的是谁。  
老头子说，是利华戴亚。  
老头子说你们都不能输给对方阿，场下要好好相处，就像以前利华戴亚和TVMK一样。  
弗洛拉嗤笑，为什么我要和他好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一段發生時間當然是2014/8/11，Tarmo Rüütli塔爾莫·魯特利的六十大壽。他現在執教Irtysh Pavlodar。最後執教的愛沙尼亞球隊是塔林卡列夫。這事都上Levadia官網了。  
> 另外拉子（Flora）的教練是Norbert Hurt諾伯特·赫特。那個hurt讓我瞎了。果然弗洛拉就是自傷+傷人的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 總之，卡里魯和利華戴亞開始了浪漫←劃掉啦 的雙人晚餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次用繁體更新好了。

利華戴亞盯著電腦屏幕，他覺得一定是自己眼睛有問題。  
卡里魯……18比0。  
他又確認一遍，沒錯，還是這個比分。  
我操阿阿阿卡里魯你搞什麼狀態出太早可是敗人品的事情耶！而且這他媽5分鐘一球的是神效率嗎？！  
“難道要我同情人家打個1-0嗎？”卡里魯從利華戴亞身後冒出，左手不安分地捏上後者的下巴。  
“你到底怎麼進來的？！”  
“吶，”卡里魯把下巴放在利華戴亞腦門上，“我很強吧？”  
“打這種弱隊，淨勝球太少反而會奇怪。”利華戴亞翻白眼。  
“心口不一的傢伙，”卡里魯輕笑，“陪我去吃飯，現在。”  
“什麼？”  
“你已經聽到我的話啦，收拾收拾走吧。”  
“為什麼我要和你——”  
“怎麼？我請客喲。”  
利華戴亞吞嚥。

最終他們還是坐在靠窗的位置，利華戴亞覺得店內音樂好難聽，他在卡里魯嘲弄的目光中喝著蘑菇湯。  
“怎麼，又喝這個。”  
“要你管，”利華戴亞沒抬頭，“說起來，我倒沒什麼壓力，你下一輪可是要打弗洛拉阿。”  
“你沒什麼壓力？輸了怎辦？”  
“做到最好，沒什麼輸不輸的。”  
“心口不一的傢伙，”卡里魯玩味地笑，又想起什麼似的，“剛才你是在關心我嗎？”  
“並沒有——”  
“你是支持我幹掉弗洛拉的吧？”卡里魯打斷。  
“我支持你，是因為你贏了對我比較有利。”  
卡里魯一臉受傷。利華戴亞扔過去“事實就是事實”的眼神。  
“如果你倆的積分反過來，我可是支持弗洛拉的，敵人都沒什麼區別。”  
“餵餵，你可是在和敵人吃飯耶！”  
“吃一頓飯又不會死。”  
“利華戴亞，你這個利己主義……”卡里魯知道利華戴亞肯定會說“這有什麼不好的嗎”。  
“另外，我們各付各的賬吧，我可不想欠你個人情，然後不得不允許自己被做什麼奇怪的事情。”  
卡里魯無言以對。

弗洛拉擦掉額上的汗，慢跑過街道，他得為16號的比賽做準備。他已經繞了大半個塔林，越來越疲倦，最終還是承受不住，開始快速步行。  
大部分時間他都直視前方，有時候不經意地向兩邊的店鋪餐廳瞟一眼，以緩解鍛煉時的無趣。  
突然他發現粉色的小東西，小光點嗎？  
他再看時，發現那是卡里魯的眼睛，還有那黑髮——不過它們並未看到弗洛拉，卻是入迷地看著對面的墨綠頭髮的傢伙——  
利華戴亞。  
弗洛拉胸口有些發悶。他們在這裡做什麼？共進晚餐？  
他們的關係……好到了這種程度？  
餵，那是視奸阿！卡里魯你活膩味了阿。弗洛拉冷笑，轉身走到街對面，不想被兩人發現。  
阿，也對，利華戴亞在下一輪，是支持卡里魯的吧？  
我們是塔林德比，所以他支持我的所有對手。  
為什麼我就無法做到呢？  
想看到他被擊垮，想看到他哭泣求饒，想看到他的自尊被粉碎，想看到他體無完膚，想看到……  
但只有我，才能傷害他。  
其他傢伙可以去自操。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一场比赛，“时机”最为关键，不是么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简体中文。短更。

雨愈发大了，卡里鲁中场休息。他微合了双眼，脑中却是利华戴亚的影子。利华戴亚没来，卡里鲁稍有消沉，他没有来……自己本来很期待的，向利华戴亚证明自己，证明自己比弗洛拉强，更有资格与他同行……  
他还要等多久，利华戴亚才能接受他？  
他还要等多久，利华戴亚才会爱上他？  
他等了十二年，不认为自己能再忍受。  
所以……如果这场是他赢，那么他会采取行动。他不想永远浪费机会，毕竟，并不是所有人都有时间等，就像TVMK，等了十年，自己先死了，却到死都懦弱地不肯踏出那一步。  
他卡里鲁不想被认为懦弱。他总是日复一日地这么对自己说着，却总是不想被利华戴亚讨厌。  
TVMK……也是这么想的吧？  
他还要等多久，自己才不再犹疑不前？  
他告诉自己，这样的卡里鲁不是卡里鲁，可是每天都这么说着，他除了夜晚享受向利华戴亚借来的短暂幸福，还是什么也没做。  
在利华戴亚之前，他无法想象自己能抱着喜欢的人睡一夜却什么都不做。  
他走上绿茵，任雨丝撩拨他的肌肉，他感受雨的冰冷，也感受雨的炽热，烧灼他，使他癫狂。他耳际响起弗洛拉的声音，弗洛拉正在一边和教练说着什么。  
“不能输，”弗洛拉说，“我得和利华戴亚……”  
卡里鲁一震，脑内噪音使他忽略了弗洛拉的下半句。他有时候几乎忘了，弗洛拉是喜欢利华戴亚的吧？虽然他从不说，卡里鲁也能感受到，弗洛拉对自己没来由的敌意不仅是作为球场对手，况且弗洛拉跟他没什么冤仇，卡里鲁又不是锡迈，又不是特兰斯。  
所以，我才会赶在弗洛拉之前，和你更亲近，我才会赶在弗洛拉之前，得到他得不到的。  
那么……你的身心，我能赶在弗洛拉之前得到吗？  
等一下，他从不觉得TVMK是懦弱的。不管是球场上，还是球场外，TVMK都和这词相去甚远。  
他凭什么认为TVMK没有下手，只是凭TVMK一面之词？  
如果TVMK除了初吻之外……还做了更多？这么想，不是更为合理吗？  
为什么他六年以来一直没想到？  
卡里鲁的表情，仿佛从梦中惊醒。

 

如果这场比赛我赢了，就是时候了，下定决心的时候。  
不论你是否感到被伤害，我都会照顾你，弥补你，让你感受到我爱你，也使你爱着我。  
这是一场比赛，“时机”最为关键，不是么？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是想炖肉。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape，non-con.

利华戴亚躺在床上，仰望天花板，卡里鲁赢了，他在心中算着积分榜，爱沙甲后半区就不用考虑，目前是他以净胜球优势第一位，弗洛拉第二，卡里鲁少他们两分，暂列第三，锡迈吊打特兰斯，净胜球优势升到第四。接下来的12轮，利华戴亚知道自己会很艰苦，特别是超想保级的火车头，还有超想拿分的潭美卡——阿阿，只是想想都很不爽。派尼克也的确显示出了自己是免签的这个事实，这两次都是打到下半场得用萨博汀换下。弗洛拉接下来的赛程比较令人满意，而利华戴亚还得操点心，正当他盘算着怎么说服自家主帅好歹变次阵时，门锁里传来钥匙的噪声，他不禁有些疑惑，这不像是卡里鲁嘛，卡里鲁每次进来都是神不知鬼不觉，很少让他发现的。那现在就只可能是——  
喝醉的卡里鲁。  
真是的，利华戴亚看了看钟，这才八点半，卡里鲁应该回来得更晚才对。  
“你来得真早。”利华戴亚这么打着招呼——自己是什么时候习惯和卡里鲁睡一张床的？  
“嗯。”卡里鲁意外地没太多话，让利华戴亚感到奇怪。  
“喂喂，你赢了应该高兴才对。”  
卡里鲁沉默片刻，抬眼看向利华戴亚，后者试图读懂豹子的心思——那是什么眼神？坚定的意志？  
“你高兴吗？”  
“啥？”利华戴亚还是摸不清对方的大脑回路。  
“我问你，”卡里鲁猛然将双手压在利华戴亚体侧，利华戴亚吃痛，倒回床上，“我赢了弗洛拉，你高兴吗？”  
“那个……我又想了想，如果平局对我也挺有利的，所以不管你胜还是平，我都挺高兴。”利华戴亚觉得自己完全是状况外，他能闻到卡里鲁身上浓重的酒味。  
利华戴亚在卡里鲁的沉默中有些发毛，他快速思考着自己是不是说了让卡里鲁难受的话，不论怎样，他说的是事实阿，他可不能装作自己为卡里鲁的胜利高兴。  
是事实吗？他真的没有一点为卡里鲁高兴的感觉？  
利华戴亚知道自己肯定是让卡里鲁痛苦了，不然为什么对方会不由他挣扎把他的双手捆在一起。  
“我操你有个限度好吧！”利华戴亚试图挣脱绳索，双手却直接被卡里鲁压在头顶上方，他想从床上站起，却毫无办法，因为——  
卡里鲁俯下身，强迫性地下压，用自己的唇狠狠吮着利华戴亚的。  
“吵死了，闭嘴。”  
利华戴亚大脑瞬间空白，卡里鲁是会对他说“吵死了”的人？那应该是弗洛拉——不对，他好像没找到重点。  
“操你妈阿那是我的初吻——”  
“才不是呢。”卡里鲁发出锐利的尖笑。  
“什么？”利华戴亚又觉得自己状况外，“你在我不知道的时候突袭了？你个混蛋放开——”  
“不，”卡里鲁又吻上去，试图撬开利华戴亚的牙口，“都说了好吵。”  
利华戴亚慌乱中想弄清楚这突如其来的究竟是怎么回事，可惜他没时间理性思考，卡里鲁用空闲的手分开他的双腿，两个膝盖放在利华戴亚腿间，不许他并拢。利华戴亚只能抗议性地发出呜呜的声响，他觉得自己要缺氧了，但是卡里鲁的肺活量好像比他大，迟迟不肯松口。  
利华戴亚突然感觉到那只手游移到自己的胸口，捏住他左侧乳头，粗暴地提弄着，他毫无防备地呻吟出声，卡里鲁趁机将舌头探进他口中，吞掉呻吟的尾音。卡里鲁没有迟疑，将手伸入利华戴亚的睡裤，轻轻抓揉着对方的臀部，确保牵连刺激到后穴乃至会阴的肌肉，如他所愿地获得利华戴亚压抑的喘息，卡里鲁进一步挑逗利华戴亚的股沟，贪婪地吞咽着利华戴亚口中的津液，看着对方潮红的面色，余光瞟到利华戴亚半勃起的阴茎。  
他笑。“就这点程度？”  
利华戴亚终于反应过来，用生平最大的气力试图逃离卡里鲁的控制，可卡里鲁也用最大力气将利华戴亚压得动弹不得。  
“不……卡里鲁，你住手。”他尝试气息平稳地要求对方，卡里鲁却毫无停止的意思。卡里鲁故意避开对方的生殖器，反而持续地抚弄利华戴亚股沟那片诱人的粉红，欣赏身下人紧咬的双唇，后者不时泄露几丝轻柔的喘息。卡里鲁喉头一动，按压起利华戴亚的后穴，感到那边的肌肉羞耻地收缩，想要吸入些什么。  
“不……不行……”利华戴亚的气息完全乱了，他不知道自己为什么会变成现在这样，双腿被分开，高高架在卡里鲁的肩上，睡裤和内裤都被扯掉，无力地悬在一只脚踝上，兴致高昂的阴茎和微张的穴口都暴露在卡里鲁的眼前，而卡里鲁，可是他的竞争对手。他感到恐惧又惶惑，性器在冷空气中毫无遮掩地颤抖着，他甚至想不出来自己为什么会起反应。  
卡里鲁的爱抚时轻时重，不时地用舌头照顾利华戴亚的乳头，利华戴亚拼命吞咽的喘息只能让卡里鲁更加急切，利华戴亚要属于他了——他又在利华戴亚的口中掠夺，他们的唾液充分混合，不顾利华戴亚的粗口——利华戴亚还是好吵——卡里鲁将中指完全浸湿，下体的迫切需求使他不愿舒缓，猛地推入利华戴亚张合着的浅粉色小穴，及时覆上唇，吃掉利华戴亚尖厉短促的呼痛。直肠的炽热仿佛在煽风点火，卡里鲁咬紧下唇，反复在颤抖的肉壁间抽插，手指被紧吸着，退出时穴口的粉肉伴随着利华戴亚引人犯罪的轻喘，不满地想将卡里鲁的手指挽留。  
他满意地看着对方收缩着发出淫荡水声的后穴，润湿第二、第三根手指，卡里鲁没办法耐心等待，光是听着利华戴亚奋力想要压回的淫叫，看着对方不能再保持通常的冷静，显露出无人能见的快感和罪恶交织的表情，知道利华戴亚已经无力反抗，他都好高兴，高兴到心脏要炸裂。他，正在侵犯利华戴亚。  
只是这么想，卡里鲁便觉得自己濒临高潮。  
他不知道自己是什么时候终于将自己的阳物粗暴地推入利华戴亚颤抖的身体，欲求不满地蠕动着的灼热肠壁让他差点就这么射了，利华戴亚忍疼的低吟，控制不住的通体颤抖，被痛感和愉悦浸润而失神的绿色双瞳都美得惊人。卡里鲁加快速率，感受温暖黏人的肉壁，获得一波波更大胆勾人魂魄的呻吟，卡里鲁清楚地知道自己想要什么——  
他做梦都想操得利华戴亚彻底失去理智。  
卡里鲁保持着频率，去逗弄利华戴亚色情地挺立的乳头，立刻感到肉壁在他阳物周围的紧缩，使他低沉地喘息，混着利华戴亚的淫乱声音和反抗的粗口，卡里鲁想都没想又吻上对方双唇。利华戴亚彻底脱力，将头扭到一边，将白皙的脖颈暴露在卡里鲁眼前。  
这可不妙呢，卡里鲁轻笑着，把脖颈露给猎豹，是会瞬时毙命的喔。  
他猛地啃咬上利华戴亚的脖颈，换得一声惊呼和微微渗血的伤口。卡里鲁舔舐伤口周围的一圈粉红，阳物又被突然阵阵地向内吸入，给予他昏头的快感。他还想要更多，想要更多利华戴亚淫荡的表情，想要更多利华戴亚不为人知的一面——  
他狠狠地反复撞击利华戴亚肠壁深处的那块软肉，在利华戴亚发红的耳旁喘息，喷洒蔓延的酒精味道和痒意与下体传来的快感混合，使利华戴亚神志不清，他整个人快要开裂，卡里鲁胀大的性器蛮横地撕扯他的肠壁，他已经无法抑制的呻吟——  
他感到卡里鲁烫人的精液释放在他体内，冲入更深处，狂乱地击打着自己的肉壁。他觉得自己将要昏厥。 卡里鲁将软下去的阳具拔出，微笑。他看向绝望地闭着眼的利华戴亚，几下轻微的爱抚便足以使利华戴亚早已溢出浊液的阴茎瘫软在他手中，留下浓白的爱液。  
利华戴亚，可能虚脱了吧？  
卡里鲁想渗透利华戴亚的每一寸肌肤，让他记住——  
你，利华戴亚，你的所有，都是我卡里鲁的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我本想等24轮卡里鲁输给弗洛拉【或者平局】之后加的酒后梗，但是骚粉赢了！我又不想弃梗！明明都构思三天了！机不可失时不再来阿！


	8. Chapter 8

利华戴亚睁开眼，房间好黑。  
后穴传来的钝痛把他拉回现实，他看向身侧，卡里鲁睡得很沉。“被侵犯”的事实还在他脑里鼓噪，他费劲坐起身，感到体内缓慢流出的卡里鲁的精液，突然很反胃，想逃避。  
他必须要逃避……  
利华戴亚不知用了多长时间才穿好衣服，他不敢清理下体，烧灼着他的疼痛使他连稍微碰一下都不想冒险。夜里十一点。他心疼地抚摸着脖子上被卡里鲁咬破的地方，拖着要散架的腰肢，不自然地下楼，拿伞，开门。  
他走在雨中，雨滴摔在伞上，混乱，却太沉重。  
他不知道自己该怎么办，该干什么，该去哪里。他只是想逃离，想从卡里鲁身边离开。  
他觉得床上的自己好恶心，所以他再不敢多想，不敢多想自己的求饶，卡里鲁粗重的喘息，还有那股迷醉的酒味——他无法明白自己为何会起反应。  
所有的一切，都超出他可接受的范围。  
超出了“理智”，不再是“冷静”。  
今晚的雨，下得狂乱。  
节奏？规律？它们不需要。

利华戴亚不知何时开始走在空荡的街道上，路灯慵懒地亮着，灯光被雨击散。有时会有汽车掠过，刺鼻的气味只是瞬间。他整个人都像无血肉的空壳，缓慢地挪着步子，每走远一步都传来刺痛，每走远一步都更加空茫，更加不知所措。如果，能有个人倾诉，就好了……如果，TVMK还在就好了……  
他通体一颤。离TVMK死掉，已经快6年了吧？无尽的内疚和自责吞噬着他的胸腔，鞭打着他的筋骨，使他无力抗争。  
如果，我再反应快一些，就不会成这样了吧……  
就不会对不起你了，TVMK。  
他看到自己脸上滑落的泪珠，听到自己的抽泣，感到大片温暖的液体粘在手背上。他索性合了伞，仰面向雨，冰冷的雨丝和灼热的泪，交织成网，连结成片。他不愿哭出声来，他好不甘心——  
或者，还有个不甘心的家伙？  
他听到有人的哭声和自己的哭声混合，声源在自己前方——他惊讶地低头，有个人盘坐在阴影里，在商店的屋檐下，埋头落泪。他好想去安慰那个人，他抹掉眼泪向前走去，在那人面前蹲下。那人听到身响，抬头——  
我操阿，利华戴亚想爆粗。  
是弗洛拉。  
“喂喂，你在这里失意什么呢。哈哈哈。”利华戴亚干笑着，想嘲笑同城死敌，声音却干涩沙哑到不行。  
“你闭嘴。”弗洛拉又低头。  
闭嘴吗……卡里鲁，似乎说过同样的话？  
利华戴亚沉默着，不知自己为何要在死敌身边坐下。也许，都正经历着痛苦吧？  
他死都想不到关键时候能安慰他的居然是弗洛拉。  
同城死敌弗洛拉，现在正与他的手紧握，两人朝对方默默渴求慰藉。

“你为什么要哭？”长时间的沉默被打破，弗洛拉突然抬起头来问，“我输了，你应该高兴，不是吗？”  
利华戴亚，你是在为我哭吗？  
我想多了，弗洛拉冷笑，我一贯都是想多了。  
“是阿，我好高兴，”利华戴亚合上双眼，“我不想告诉你。”  
“这真是不公平，你都知道我为什么哭。”  
利华戴亚叹气。“我们走吧，总不能干坐一夜。”  
弗洛拉看着利华戴亚起身。利华戴亚第一次尝试，下体的刺痛迫使他跌回；第二次尝试，酸痛的肌肉不支持他起身，他又重重摔回去；直到第三次，他借用双臂的力量，才靠着墙起来。弗洛拉用奇怪的眼神打量他。  
“喂，你还好吧？我可不想和这种身体状况的你做敌人——”弗洛拉站在利华戴亚身边，无意瞟向利华戴亚的衣领，“等一下阿——”  
衣领下方的东西是什么？  
“脖子上的伤口，是怎么回事？”  
利华戴亚浑身一颤，转头和他对视，弗洛拉觉得自己仿佛要被那双绿眼勾走魂魄。利华戴亚再无法承受，突然大哭起来。  
弗洛拉死都想不到利华戴亚会偎在他怀里哭。他不知如何是好，只像傻子一样轻拍着怀中人的背，任他的热泪染了弗洛拉的衬衫。  
怎么办，弗洛拉心想，我从来没安慰过别人。说起来，我也不该安慰同城死敌阿。  
可是，我好喜欢他。  
“利华戴亚——去我家喝点热的，我们慢慢来吧？”他说话之前，第一次不加思考。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先庆祝我花在客场7-0！！！说起来卡列夫和我花真是相克经常被我花吊打ORZ。。做个守门员真不容易。。。这么一来也好想写T.Kalev/Levadia是不是病。。。嗯果然阶级不同怎能谈恋爱！！  
> 首发百度贴吧。

利华戴亚也不知道自己为何会坐在弗洛拉家里，喝着死敌泡的热茶。弗洛拉去了厨房，利华戴亚傻坐着，看到一旁的固话，收听语音留言。熟悉的声音几乎把他吓了一跳。  
鲁特利。  
“弗洛拉你不在家吗？下一场可要好好加油哦，千万别和利华戴亚把冠军丢了，死都不能给卡里鲁，你们可是我的骄傲——”  
“都说了，死老头子就是麻烦，”弗洛拉端来甜面包汤，利华戴亚尴尬地关掉留言，“在敌人家里别太随便。”  
“抱歉。”  
“如果你实在不想说到底发生了什么，我也不勉强你，”弗洛拉放下餐盘，“只是能把你弄成这幅样子的是谁，让我很在意。”  
“……卡里鲁。”利华戴亚低头，咀嚼着黑莓。  
弗洛拉没说什么，攥紧双拳。他好想问“卡里鲁对你做了什么”，但弗洛拉知道他不会得到回答。  
Kes?Mis?Kus?谁？怎样？在哪里？  
“我有创可贴，用不用给你拿来？”弗洛拉不清楚在这种情况下对死敌说话该用什么语气——再强硬一点？再支配一点？他做不到。虽然想着要伤害利华戴亚，要凌虐利华戴亚，但是，一旦知道有人已经这么做了，就想尽最大努力保护他。  
“好吧，谢谢，”利华戴亚也有些无所适从，在弗洛拉转身时，他犹豫之后还是加了一句，“汤很好喝。”  
弗洛拉只僵硬了片刻，第二次说话不加思考：“我可以教你做的。”  
他继续向屋外走，错过了利华戴亚一瞬间惊讶迷茫的表情。

“我自己贴。”  
“我没说要帮你阿。”弗洛拉抱臂，利华戴亚白他一眼，摸索着找到伤口位置。  
伤口都红肿了，有些部分已经青紫，利华戴亚虽看不到，碰触时却因疼痛倒吸一口冷气。他艰难地把创可贴贴好，发现弗洛拉疑虑重重的神情。  
“怎么了？贴错了？”  
“不，”弗洛拉坐下，“那伤口不像是割伤。”  
“不用你管。”  
弗洛拉莫名地焦躁，一把扯过利华戴亚的手腕，后者顿时一脸要哭的样子，弗洛拉叹气，松手。利华戴亚警惕地把手放进衣袋里，又恢复面无表情。  
“告诉我。”  
“为什么阿，你是我的敌人。”  
“对呀，你在敌人的家里坐了半天还毫不设防地吃光了敌人做的食物，现在也好意思说。”  
利华戴亚想争辩自己只是太累了，却被弗洛拉坚决的目光盯上。  
“告诉我。”  
什么嘛，利华戴亚一瞬间觉得那目光好像卡里鲁的，但又不完全是——怎么说呢？多了一丝心疼。  
这些家伙都怎么了，今天都像换了性格，利华戴亚酸涩得想掉泪，下体的疼痛完全没有缓解。  
“……咬的。”最终他还是决定坦白从宽。  
“被卡里鲁？”  
“阿，是阿，你——”利华戴亚本想说“你肯定很高兴吧”，弗洛拉却愤愤起来。  
“我现在去杀了那家伙！”他想拔腿就走，却被利华戴亚扯回，“干嘛阿！”  
“你……不应该高兴吗？”  
“啥阿？我为什么要高兴阿？！”  
“我们是敌人。”  
弗洛拉泄了气，他应该想到，利华戴亚根本就不喜欢他，也不该让利华戴亚觉得自己想保护他，那样只会产生更多麻烦。做事之前千万得过大脑，他告诫自己。他决定为自己的行动找理由。  
“我只是在怀疑卡里鲁。”  
“怀疑什么？”  
“平时谁会咬别人脖子？我只是觉得他可能逾越基本的礼节，想去伸张正义，警告那家伙一下，不管你是不是我的敌人都一样——”他对上利华戴亚闪烁不定的眼睛，心里一沉。  
“还是说……真的？”利华戴亚默认，弗洛拉有些颤抖，他猛然前倾，紧抓住利华戴亚的手，好凉，“卡里鲁干了什么？！”  
“他……卡里鲁他……”利华戴亚嘴唇稍稍抽搐着，嗫嚅，回避弗洛拉烫人的视线，“侵犯了……我……”  
弗洛拉腿一软，向后跌进椅中。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25轮结束，拉子平了，拉子球迷都在喷赫特2333←保证我一天的心情愉悦←划掉  
> 以上跟正文完全没有关系

弗洛拉竭力平复自己的心情，按捺想马上去杀了卡里鲁的冲动，转而问利华戴亚：“他有道歉吗？”  
“没有，他睡死了。”  
“醉酒？”  
“嗯。”  
那好如果我现在动身百分百能叫他丧命。似乎是觉察到弗洛拉的杀气，利华戴亚拉住弗洛拉的手臂。  
“你这么生气干嘛阿，我可是差点被击垮了——”  
“利华戴亚，”弗洛拉转过脸来，认真地看进对方的眼睛，“你是我的敌人，不是卡里鲁的，他越界了。”  
“什么？我们不全是竞争对手吗？包括锡迈也是阿？”利华戴亚感到和死敌探讨这个问题有些好笑。  
“不，不一样的，”弗洛拉知道利华戴亚根本不理解，“只有我们，是特别的关系。”  
“我知道我们是国家德比——”  
“所以，要伤害你的，只能是我，绝不可以是那个冒牌豹子！”  
利华戴亚愣住，还有这一说吗？他拿自己的智商做赌注，弗洛拉完全是失去理智，他利华戴亚可不想经历第二场噩梦，他怀疑此时的弗洛拉在想些什么。不妙……我感觉自己得快点离开。弗洛拉也如梦初醒，无奈地捂住脸颊，经受着漫长的沉默。利华戴亚在椅中不安地挪挪，想找借口出去。  
终于，弗洛拉从椅中站起。“走吧，利华戴亚。”  
“干嘛？”  
“让你忘了之前发生的一切。”弗洛拉没多废话，扯着利华戴亚就向客厅外走，利华戴亚被弗洛拉突然的大力吓到。不妙……这马上又是一场灾难……  
“那啥，弗洛拉——”  
“教你做面包汤，”弗洛拉打断利华戴亚，后者难以置信地看着他，“你脑子里多装点东西就不会难过了。”  
他们进厨房，弗洛拉递给他围裙。  
“而且——我并不希望你被别人击垮，那样我怎能和你竞争呢？”弗洛拉面对利华戴亚，浅绿的眸子蕴藏笑意，“你说对吧？”  
“阿，好吧，你说的有理。”虽然不希望夸奖死敌。利华戴亚稍红了脸，低下头去。  
“还有，本来看着你算账和踢球的能耐以为你是个聪明人，结果除了这两件事之外什么都不会做，感情又迟钝，这种人居然是我的敌人，真是让人不爽。”  
“小心我杀了你，砍人我还是会的。”

双人份甜面包汤，100克黑面包，40克新鲜黑莓，60克家醅，40克白糖，30克水，磨碎的肉豆蔻。  
将食材放入锅中混合，再加入碎豆蔻，煮至浓稠。  
搭配冷冻过的香酒蔓越莓，将制成的牛奶雪泡置于汤上，便是一道绝味佳肴。

利华戴亚抹去汗水，感叹做顿饭真不容易，他的胃好像现在还有无穷的容量。  
“阿——好高兴！”  
弗洛拉笑着看他。“大部分都是我的功劳。”  
“嘛，反正我差不多学会了。”  
“你也真敢说，”弗洛拉收起围裙，“不过，看到你打起精神来了，我很高兴。”  
他们都呆住，弗洛拉真不敢相信自己说出这种话来，这是第几次说话之前不过大脑了？  
在他面前，所有的规章制度，所有的逻辑关系好像都会失效。  
弗洛拉和利华戴亚都这么想着。  
“阿……”弗洛拉试图岔开话题，“你还不想见那家伙吧，不如在他主动联系你之前就暂时在我这里？虽然让敌人待在我家很奇怪，但万一你有个闪失我也脱不了干系——反正接下来打塔林卡列夫你没啥心理压力。”  
“可以是可以，”利华戴亚思索，“但我不觉得卡里鲁会联系我。”  
“为什么？！做了这么过分的事连道歉认错都没一句？！”  
“不是的，”利华戴亚涨红了脸，“首先，他不可能猜到我在你这里，其次——”  
我没带手机。”

果然是个除了算账和踢球之外什么都不会的笨蛋。弗洛拉如是想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天可能还会更一章？


	11. Chapter 11

卡里鲁醒来时头还是很痛，他不想睁眼，慵懒地翻身，一只手去寻利华戴亚——利华戴亚？  
他猛地坐起，浅金色的阳光从窗缝中漏进，利华戴亚不在，床上分明有人睡过的痕迹，那家伙肯定又早起了——  
然后，卡里鲁才回想起昨晚发生的事。  
黑发在自己的手中被揉乱，卡里鲁掩面沉思。太阳穴的抽痛还在持续，他倒回床上，不想看自己。  
为什么？  
我得到了他的身体，为什么还是难受的要命？  
究竟有什么和原先设想的不同？  
当面道歉吧……阿对了，利华戴亚大概不会在凯瑟琳谷球场附近，更不会想看到我。  
那么，就打电话过去道歉——  
卡里鲁刚要下楼，就看到利华戴亚的手机放在床头柜上。我操，什么运气。  
说到底还是我自己自作自受，也不想想是谁想先上车后买票。  
说白了，那分明就是强奸。  
卡里鲁消沉地回床上趴着，但某人并未允许他消沉多久，就让他的电话铃声大作。他看来电显示，弗洛拉。这家伙找我干啥。  
“喂，我卡里鲁。”  
“卡里鲁我操你妈！”  
“怎么了，输了一场不至于吧。”卡里鲁竭力让自己的声音听起来健康一些。  
“你昨天晚上都他妈干了啥？！”  
卡里鲁沉默，弗洛拉肯定没在说利华戴亚的事。  
“你他妈说话阿，坦白你强奸了利华戴亚阿！”  
“你怎么知道？”卡里鲁的大脑高速运转，利华戴亚告诉弗洛拉？利华戴亚会去找弗洛拉？！我操别逗了利华戴亚宁愿去找茵弗莱特也不会找弗洛拉求助。  
那弗洛拉怎能——  
“利华戴亚说的。”  
卡里鲁喉头好干。为什么？  
“没错，我侵犯了他。你嫉妒了？”他不知道自己为何这么说。  
还是因为……利华戴亚果然喜欢弗洛拉？  
“对阿，你他妈最好赶快道歉，别搞得我自己过去杀了你，”电话那头的声音完全没好气，“他根本不想见到你，你准备好了就打我球场的电话吧。”  
“为什么非要给你去电。”  
“脑残，利华戴亚在我家。”  
卡里鲁一瞬间失语，感到胸口好堵。  
“你嫉妒了？”弗洛拉的声音令人生厌。  
“那又怎样。”他挂了弗洛拉的电话，心情差到极点。  
他们两个，既然互相喜欢，我又何必掺合？我的愿望，我的努力，于利华戴亚有何意义？  
既然一切都会结束，不如早点说开的好。  
还有……死都不会再喝酒了。  
卡里鲁倒进被褥，昏沉睡去。

利华戴亚睡饱下楼时，弗洛拉已不知去哪里了，只给他留了字条是去买食材。早餐在桌上保温，利华戴亚揭开盖子，看着弗洛拉的手艺微笑。  
没想到，仙人掌也有温柔的一面。  
用过餐，他顺便接听了电话。  
“弗洛拉家。”他感觉自己应该这么说。  
“阿，利华戴亚嘛，你在死敌家里做什么？”鲁特利爽朗的笑声传来。  
“有点事阿。”  
“没关系的，反正那孩子也很喜欢你，他是不是没告诉你——谁叫你们是死敌呢，哈哈哈。”  
利华戴亚随着鲁特利干笑，弗洛拉喜欢我？老头子你是老年痴呆的前兆吗？  
不过，弗洛拉这两天的确待身为死敌的我很好。  
“……你可以多住几天嘛，塔林卡列夫应该不是问题，我也想去这边活动活动腿脚，如果能同时见到你们俩，就实在太棒啦。”  
“老头子你好啰嗦喔，我不想欠死敌人情。”虽然现在已经欠了人家很多……阿，要好好算算这笔账。  
“你也是对弗洛拉太冷淡啦，敌人也是需要情谊的，你们对对方来说都是珍贵的存在——”  
“请问到底找弗洛拉有什么事？”利华戴亚无奈地打断。  
“阿，忘了说，你帮忙转告下，我家的几盆植株又有生病。麻烦你了。”  
“小事一桩，那么，再见。”利华戴亚笑着，鲁特利还真是不放弃花卉养殖。  
“拜拜，明天来看你们阿，说定了。”  
“真是，应该我们去拜访您才对。”

珍贵的存在？  
利华戴亚望着使用过的餐盘。弗洛拉做的饭不多不少，正好合他的胃口。  
或许吧。  
他决定把盘子拿去洗，顺便用冷水洗掉脸上的红晕。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原谅和宽容，是如此简单的事情？

他一个人坐在窗边，疲倦和疼痛都已得到缓解。弗洛拉要去训练，硬把他锁在屋里，说什么他的身体状况不适合训练。搞什么鬼，明天他还要客战塔林卡列夫——嘛，客场也好，这样不用回去遇到卡里鲁。利华戴亚真的不认为自己能见卡里鲁，他还不知道自己要做出什么表情来面对昨天晚上侵犯过他的家伙。  
说实在话，利华戴亚感觉时间过得太慢，他总觉得已经在死敌家待了好几年。算了，明天见见老头子就回去吧，不理卡里鲁就行了，随机应变他还是会的。利华戴亚不打算因为这点小事（他一遍遍告诉自己，自己的目的是踢球，这只是件工作之外的小事）就变更主场。  
下午仍旧阴雨连绵，他有些昏昏欲睡。电话铃声响起，他拖着步子去接。  
“弗洛拉家。”他翻白眼。  
“利华戴亚？”是卡里鲁的声音，利华戴亚差点没失手摔了话机。  
还没等利华戴亚开口说话，对方就自顾自地啰嗦起来。  
“昨晚的事，真的很抱歉。我醉过头了，但实际上我并不后悔。”  
利华戴亚张口，但卡里鲁没有停下的意思。  
“呃——我一直渴求着你，不过一直害怕你会抗拒，这样我所有的努力就付诸东流。”  
但我想，拖延也有个限度，总有一天，我们会消失，会死去，就像TVMK一样。”  
所以我终于下定决心，借酒做了那种……呃……让你讨厌的事。”  
第二天醒来，你不在身旁，我再回想起昨天晚上，却感到有些不对劲。”  
我问我自己，那真的是我所希望的吗？强迫你被我占有身体，真的是我所希望的吗？”  
我不敢苛求你的内心，我不敢。我知道自己还做得不够，不说TVMK，离弗洛拉在你心中的位置都差得很远。十二年来，我在每个赛季每一场比赛都拼命尽全力，为了能和你站在同一高度。”  
我想得到什么呢？是你对我的亲密和信任，也是你对我的激情。”  
利华戴亚，我爱你。”  
我知道你也许永不会原谅我，但我想在一切都结束前向你坦白我的心意。”  
呃……如果你不想说什么，我挂了阿。”  
利华戴亚扶住墙，克制自己的颤抖。他不能说，自己愿意爱卡里鲁，但自己已经原谅了对方。为何？原谅和宽容，是如此简单的事吗？  
他不能下结论，只是心里明白，卡里鲁的感情他完全了解。  
情感，总是无关紧要的小事。利华戴亚稍稍扬起嘴角。  
满足别人的情感，却能带来无尽的快乐。

 

在接受这种理论之前，利华戴亚保有疑问。  
他一贯是利己主义。


	13. Chapter 13

卡里鲁是谁？  
那个和他一起喝茶嘲笑弗洛拉的人，那个不断努力想获得他注意的人，那个每晚没正经跑来和他同寝的人，那个不会放弃配他卧室门钥匙的人。  
阿……虽然说起来好笑，但是——  
“卡里鲁……我——”不想失去你。  
不能任你为一次酒后错误便永远沉沦。  
气氛颇为尴尬，卡里鲁犹疑不决要不要就这么挂机，利华戴亚的反应在卡里鲁意料之外。他居然原谅我了，但很明显，他不会回报我的爱（简直废话，他告诉自己）。我一时太蠢了，应该想到利华戴亚是个容易忘事的家伙。  
“喂，你是想等着我说不原谅你然后自暴自弃？”利华戴亚似乎突然找回了平常语气。

 

卡里鲁低沉的笑声传来。“我的愿望，对你来说又一文不值，我像个傻蛋一样奋斗了这么多年，才发现事情本身毫无意义，所以——”不，怎么会毫无意义？只是我没有脸皮厚到能看着你的笑容。  
反正，利华戴亚喜欢弗洛拉吧？  
“我不允许。”利华戴亚低头，紧抓住电话线。  
“啥？”卡里鲁一愣。  
“你……请你别换主场。”  
卡里鲁心脏紧缩，强作微笑。“胡说啥呢，我为什么要换主场。”  
“别走。”利华戴亚庆幸看不到自己的表情。  
“你想让我留下？”卡里鲁设法从诧异中恢复。  
“……别走。”利华戴亚感到口干。  
卡里鲁高兴地想哭出来。“如你所愿，”他尽量保持语气平稳，”我发誓以后再不会进你的卧室了。“

利华戴亚停顿，又急忙说道：”不，没关系的！我想——阿，你可以来……我是说……“  
他双颊通红，结结巴巴没办法完成句子。  
怎么办，我只是想念他的体温。  
”遵命。“卡里鲁抹去眼泪。  
”阿……你哭什么。“利华戴亚仍然慌乱。  
”只是太高兴了，你居然能依赖我。“  
”别这么得意，我可不爱你。“  
”我知道。“  
”烦人，别说得好像你什么都知道。“  
”我确实什么都知道，“卡里鲁大笑，”比如TVMK在你诞生时就抢了你的初吻。“  
”啥？“轮到利华戴亚傻掉。  
”就是说阿，我本来要去看望新生的你，正好被我撞见TVMK在吻你——给我震惊不小。“  
利华戴亚沉默。  
”我还知道你喜欢过TVMK，不过这早就不是什么秘密了。“  
”把‘过’字去掉。“  
”不行，因为你现在喜欢——“卡里鲁的发音有些艰涩。  
”——弗洛拉，对吧。“


	14. Chapter 14

利华戴亚呆站着，下意识紧咬下唇。卡里鲁磁性的嗓音仍不愿饶他。  
”我不知道的事情，大概只有两件。“  
”第一，TVMK有没有和你做——“  
”当然没有！“利华戴亚愤愤地喊。  
”那就好，“卡里鲁微笑，”第二，你是什么时候开始喜欢弗洛拉的？明明在几天前我还认为你爱着TVMK。“  
利华戴亚沉默。什么时候？他不认为自己喜欢弗洛拉，他这么告诉卡里鲁，对方却说——  
”得了吧，像你这样的人会在死敌家待上一天？依你的性格，大概一小时就受不了了吧。“  
喜欢弗洛拉？利华戴亚想着这句子，脑里却觉得理所当然。我疯了吗？  
那么，从何时起？是在他教我做饭的时候？  
利华戴亚只是觉得弗洛拉的胸膛，让他想去倚靠。  
我他妈在想什么？！  
在做饭时，弗洛拉第一次对他笑。  
弗洛拉说，看到他打起精神，自己很高兴。  
”怎么，默认你喜欢他？“卡里鲁无奈地笑，”你真是叫人操心。“  
”我说，你要是喜欢他，就说好了——“为了你的幸福，虽然不甘心，但好歹你的身体已经是我的了。感情，是需要培养的。卡里鲁觉得，自己在利华戴亚身边会比弗洛拉得到更多。  
”卡里鲁，“利华戴亚义正词严，”我决定不原谅你了。“  
”什么？！“卡里鲁腿一软。  
”所以你今后要好好补偿我。“利华戴亚微笑，缠弄着电话线。  
”当然，当然。“这家伙，还真把我吓一跳。

 

弗洛拉训练归来时，利华戴亚躺在沙发上已自睡熟。弗洛拉只留一盏台灯照明，不愿惊醒对方。我什么时候这么婆婆妈妈的了，弗洛拉没好气地坐进椅中，却留心不让椅子发出噪音。他装作不经意地瞥向睡得香甜的利华戴亚，又扭回头，心想自己没救了。  
他起身，轻声缓步走向利华戴亚，为熟睡的人理好乱发，指尖触到利华戴亚柔软的唇。没救了，他想着，唇与唇相接，二人呼吸相溶。  
利华戴亚仍是未醒。  
弗洛拉将他小心抱起，走上楼梯，怀中人却微微哼着，脸埋进弗洛拉肩头。  
”弗洛拉……“朦胧的梦呓使弗洛拉心房震颤。他告诉自己平静心绪，继续走着。利华戴亚还在呓语。  
”为什么……好喜欢你……“  
狂喜的电流极速蔓延，传遍弗洛拉全身。  
心脏急促跳动着，弗洛拉觉得自己仿佛身处仙境。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章，尾声。有番外。

尾声。

”阿！鲁特利也来了！“利华戴亚满面春风，拉着弗洛拉的手，卡里鲁一手环住利华戴亚的腰。他们在利华戴亚刚刚7-0塔林卡列夫之后，从卡列维球场出来。  
”我的小明珠——“鲁特利慈爱地笑着，用力把利华戴亚抱起，”你可真是重。“  
”老头子，你还是这么偏心。“弗洛拉不满地瞅着前教练。  
”阿阿，好啦，利华戴亚给你。“  
”你们这帮前师徒都无视我是什么意思？“卡里鲁抱臂，利华戴亚吻他以示安慰。  
”这不是都相处得蛮好嘛，“鲁特利打着哈哈，”既然来了，就请我这个老家伙喝杯茶如何。“  
”当然，走吧。“弗洛拉还牵着利华戴亚，卡里鲁也不示弱，挽起利华戴亚另一只手臂，鲁特利一脸宽心的笑容。

 

终于，他们都得到了自己最想要的。  
TVMK把利华戴亚的初吻带进坟墓。  
卡里鲁享有利华戴亚的身体。  
弗洛拉则获得利华戴亚的爱。

 

到底哪种结局，更加巧妙、更加完美呢？  
鲁特利思索着，额上皱纹满溢笑意。

 

正文FIN。


	16. 番外：卡里鲁爱的时间轴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2014.8.13  
> 标题是胡起的，别在意。

1998.  
卡里鲁看着新生的小家伙，脸上浮漾笑容。

1999.  
为什么他就能进爱沙甲，我却不行？  
卡里鲁握拳，他要超过这家伙。

2000.  
卡里鲁看着TVMK和利华戴亚喝同一杯茶。

2001.  
呐，利华戴亚，TVMK呢？  
他过会儿来接我。  
卡里鲁只是苦笑。

2002.  
利华戴亚，我喜欢你。  
谢谢。  
我是说爱，不是喜欢你的球风。  
……  
要怎么做才能配得上你？

2003.  
我要变强。我一直在变强，利华戴亚你有注意到吗？

2004.  
弗洛拉那家伙，我越看越不爽。卡里鲁在酒吧醉倒。

2005.  
我要变强。

2006.  
卡里鲁紧拥利华戴亚，不去看一脸复杂的TVMK和弗洛拉。

2007.  
马上……我就能去爱沙甲找你了，利华戴亚。

2008.  
永远不要小看后起之秀阿。卡里鲁微笑。

2009.  
呐，利华戴亚，TVMK呢？  
他……死了。  
卡里鲁看不见对方的表情。悲伤？

2010.  
还要更强。还需要多少实力呢？

2011.  
利华戴亚目前为止一周没和他说话。  
真是抱歉，挤掉了你的欧赛名额。  
但是，现在你总该承认我和你一样厉害了吧？

2012.  
利华戴亚，你看，我是冠军阿！  
为什么你不理我？

2013.  
就让冠亚军被我们包揽吧，弗洛拉可以滚。

2014.  
我会努力的，证明我比其他人更好。  
再多困难……也没关系。


End file.
